Bob Goen
Robert Kuehl "Bob" Goen (born December 1, 1954) is an American game show emcee and television personality, best known for his work on Entertainment Tonight between 1993 and 2004. He most recently hosted GSN Radio, a short-lived interactive radio game show along with his wife Marianne Curan. Early Life and Career Goen was born in Long Beach, California but was raised in the Los Angeles suburb of Lakewood, California. In a 2009 Game Show Awards Red Carpet, he stated when he was 5, he always dreamed of becoming a gane show host, with the encouragement of Bob Barker, Bill Cullen, Bob Eubanks, Tom Kennedy, Geoff Edwards, Wink Martindale and Monty Hall among many others, and his dream came true as a young adult. Goen graduated from Lakewood High School in 1972, years before he graduated from San Diego State University in 1976 with a degree in telecommunications and film. In 1977, he used his college radio experience to land a part-time job at KFOX radio in Long Beach, which led to his first full-time job as a disc jockey/producer for KPRO in Riverside, where he was promoted as a director. In 1981, he came to television becoming a sports anchor at KESQ-TV, the ABC affiliate in Palm Springs, California. Current Career *Around that time, he also served as ESPN's desert-area correspondent. After almost 4 years in that role, he came to Hollywood, where he has hosted several game shows including Perfect Match (1986), Home Shopping Game, Blackout, The Hollywood Game, Born Lucky and That's the Question. However, his greatest success in this area came as the final host of the daytime network version of Wheel of Fortune for CBS and NBC. *Goen had a small role in the opening of the 1988 series premiere episode of Freddy's Nightmares: A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series called "No More Mr. Nice Guy", as a nightly news anchorman and on-scene reporter at the Springwood Municipal Courthouse for the pre-trial hearing of accused mass-murderer Fred Kreuger. *He also hosted several Miss Universe pageants in 1994 (Manila, Philippines), 1995 (Namibia) and 1996 (Las Vegas, Nevada). *Goen now trains celebrities on the art of being interviewed. He works for the Media Training company, J2 Stratgic Communications alongside Steve Kmetko, Jon Kelly, and Terry Murphy. *Goen also hosts the annual AKC/Eukanuba National Championship, broadcast on Animal Planet and other channels owned by Discovery Communications. *Goen's most recent work was a position as co-host of GSN Radio with his wife Marianne Curan. The show debuted on August 18, 2008 and aired its last episode on November 13, 2009. He is currently host of The Price is Right Live and Famiy Feud Live. In 2012, Bob and his wife moved to Cincinnati, Ohio to work at Warm 98. Entertainment Tonight *On April 12, 1993, Goen joined ET as a substitute anchor and reporter. When John Tesh left the show on May 30, 1996 in order to persue his music career, Goen was promoted as nightly anchor alongside Mary Hart. *Between 1994 and 1996, he hosted the worldwide telecasts of Miss Universe, Miss USA and Miss Teen USA Pageants, all for CBS, replacing Dick Clark. *As ET host, he made guest appearances in two separate movies in 1999. On September 11, 2001, Goen covered the attacks of the World Trade Center. In 2003, he interviewed Suzanne Somers about the death of one of her former Three's Company co-stars John Ritter. *In April 2005, Goen voiced a animated version of himself on an episode of The Fairly Oddparents. Goen played a character named Bob Glimmer alongside his former ET co-host Mary Hart, whose character was named "Fairy Hart", as anchors of a show called Fairytainment Tonight, a parody of Entertainment Tonight. Prior to this, Goen also appeared as an interviewee on a 1997 epsiode of the animated talk show Space Ghost Coast to Coast ''on Cartoon Network. Personal Life *In August 2004, after eleven years of serving as ''ET anchor, he left to spend more time with his new wife and to pursue other projects in his career. Mark Steines succeeded him. *Goen was married to Sabrina in 1988 and had a son in 1994. The couple divorced in 1997. In 2004, Goen married former television personality Marianne Curan and still have been together ever since. *In his spare time, Goen does annual charity work for his golf tournament, The Bob Goen Lexus invitational, which benefits the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Shows hosted *''Fast Friends'' (Unsold Pilot) *''Beat the I.R.S'' (Unsold Pilot) *''Perfect Match'' (1986 version) *''Home Shopping Game'' *''Blackout'' *''The Hollywood Game'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' (CBS 1989-91/NBC 1991 daytime version only) *''Born Lucky'' *''That's the Question'' *''Cat-Minster'' *''GSN Radio'' *''Let's Ask Cincinnati'' (locally-produced version of Let's Ask America in Cincinnati, Ohio only) Shows appeared *''Rock & Roll Jeopardy!'' (1999) *''Poker Royale'' (The James Woods Gang vs The Unibombers) (2005) Bob Goen hosting Family Feud Live! Bob_Goen_Family_Feud_Live.jpg Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1954 Births